


Aqueles olhos

by aurx4



Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: #preath, F/F
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-01
Updated: 2019-09-01
Packaged: 2020-10-04 10:30:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20469563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aurx4/pseuds/aurx4
Summary: Eu sempre via aquela mulher com os malditos olhos a me encarar, e eu não aguentava mais aquilo. Todo o contexto me fazia acreditar que ela não é real. Ela era linda e se destacava facilmente na arquibancada, como é que nenhuma das meninas a tenha notado e comentado a respeito? Nem mesmo a Kelley que tem um ótimo radar para mulher bonita pareceu notá-la. Por isso eu acho... acho não, tenho certeza de que ela não é real.





	Aqueles olhos

**Author's Note:**

> Bateu a idéia e eu disse .. porque não? Bem, no fim me deu um bloqueio total e eu não sabia como terminar. Mudei e re-mudei tantas vezes e por fim deixei como tava, desculpa por isso. Então .. aproveitem.

A primeira vez que os vi eu tinha 6 anos, estava com minha família no litoral para as férias de verão. Sempre fui uma criança arteira e me metia sempre em aventuras. Você deve estar se perguntando: como é que você ainda se lembra de algum evento de sua infância? Bem, aqueles olhos .. como esquecê-los? 

Bom .. como estava dizendo, estávamos no litoral, me afastei um pouco de minha família para catar conchas, eu as amava, e a cada passo que eu dava eu achava mais delas, de formatos e cores diferente. Distraidamente eu fui me aproximando da beira do mar, as ondas arrebentavam ao redor das enormes rochas que descansavam no seu leito, foi ai que eu vi a concha mais linda e delicada de toda a minha vida, me abaixei para pega-la quando senti uma pequena mão nos meus ombros, eram eles, aqueles malditos olhos, só que mais arredondados, pareciam maiores. Nesse mesmo instante eu dei um pulo pra trás de susto e uma onda bateu tão forte na rocha que se eu tivesse me abaixado eu teria me machucado feio.

\- Minha mãe disse que é perigoso estar tão perto do mar- A dona daqueles olhos me disse com olhos arregalados de preocupação.  
\- Eu só vou pegar uma conchinha, olha só quantas eu já tenho - meus olhos brilhavam enquanto eu lhe mostrava todas as minhas conchinhas.  
\- Ohh são incríveis - ela me deu um enorme sorriso que faltava alguns dentes, mas era lindo de toda forma.

Antes que eu pudesse chamá-la pra me ajudar na caçada ás conchas minha mãe me grita, me chamando para ir embora. Dou alguns passo para mais perto de minha mãe e me afastando um pouco daquela doce menina do longos cabelos cacheados e rebeldes. Imploro para poder ficar mais 10 minutos, mas nesse meio tempo a menina some igual vento, não deixando nem um resquício da sua presença. 

A segunda vez que aqueles olhos me encaram eu estava no meu primeiro dia no novo colégio, fazia apenas algumas semanas que nos mudamos de Nova Jersey para Los Angeles. Eu não tinha amigos e nem conhecia ninguém daquela escola, o medo me travava as pernas, meu estômago parecia que ia explodir. Tentei o meu melhor para caminhar até a secretaria para pegar os meus horários, sem dar nenhum vexame. Estava obtendo êxito até que chego a porta da direção, não sei o que aconteceu parece tudo um borrão, só me lembro de quando uma mão se estendeu em minha direção, mas eu pensei "O que é isso?" foi então que eu percebi que estava com minha bunda colada ao chão " Meu Deus, como foi que isso aconteceu?" Meu rosto estava da cor de um pimentão e minhas mãos tremiam feito um bambu verde. Imediatamente aceitei aquelas mãos, ao meu redor pude ouvir alguns risos altos, outros abafados. Eu queria me enfiar em um buraco. Levantei meus olhos para olhar meu salvador e dei de cara com aqueles mesmos olhos que me salvaram na praia anos atrás.

\- Você está bem? - A linda morena em minha frente me disse, me analisando dos pés a cabeça, ela parecia preocupada.  
\- Eu, eu é .. - eu mal conseguia formular uma frase completa, aqueles olhos me encaravam sem vacilar.  
\- Podemos ir até a enfermaria. - Em nenhum momento ela deixou de me olhar, eu estava envergonhada.  
\- Não se preocupe, estou bem, só ... um pouco envergonhada. - Ufa, consegui dizer algo que presta pelo menos.  
\- Se você está bem então ta bom, te vejo por aí.- Ela me lançou a última olhada e saiu pelo corredor a fora.

Fiquei estagnada na porta da direção a acompanhando com os olhos até ela virar o corredor, meu interior estava se contraindo. Ela estudava no mesmo colégio que eu, sinal que sempre nos veríamos, certo? ERRADO, durante o fundamental eu não mais a vi.

Na terceira vez que cruzamos foi no baile da escola, eu estava no ensino médio, eu tinha muitos amigos. Podia-se dizer que eu era popular no colégio. Fazia parte da equipe de futebol, todos queriam se sentar conosco no intervalo, mas éramos um grupo restrito á atletas. Enfim, no baile tem dessa palhaçada de chamar alguém e ir de casal, eu pouco me importava com isso, combinei com algumas amigas e fomos todas juntas.

Adolescência rebelde é aquela fase que eu acredito que todo mundo já passou, eu estava no auge dela, bebia e fumava escondido com minhas amigas. Então no baile não foi diferente. Bebemos vodka a noite inteira, eu estava numa situação deplorável. Saí do ginásio para tomar um pouco de ar, mas eu mal conseguia me segurar em pé. Eu estava tipo aqueles bêbados que dão um passo pra frente e três para trás. Minha cabeça girava tanto, que quando consegui chegar ao jardim me desequilibrei, dei um giro no ar e caí de barriga pra cima. Na mesma hora eu senti o líquido quente subir pela minha garganta, eu estava tão mal que não conseguia me virar. Aquele líquido, estava me fazendo sufocar, no meu desespero tentei me virar, fiz o que pude pra tentar firmar minhas mãos no chão atrás de mim, mas meu braço estava gelatinoso. Eu senti que ia morrer, o ar já faltava e lentamente eu perdi a consciência. 

Não sei quanto tempo se passou, só sei que quando acordei eu estava num banco confortável de um carro, meu corpo parecia que pesava uma tonelada, meus olhos ardiam com a claridade dos postes de luz. Virei a cabeça lentamente para ver quem conduzia o carro, temi ser minha mãe, se fosse era o meu fim. Mas não, não era minha mãe. Era ela, aquela linda morena de cabelos rebeldes e dos olhos mais lindos que eu já vi. Ela percebeu meu olhar, me disse algumas coisas que não consigo me lembrar, me deu uma ultima olhada e eu apaguei dentro do carro dela. Acordei na minha casa, com o telefone explodindo em ligação. Eu estava bem, mais uma vez ela me ajudou. Foi a partir daí que aqueles olhos nunca mais saíram da minha mente.

Na quarta vez que nos vimos, foi na formatura do ensino médio. Foi meu melhor ano, aprontei bastante, fiz as maiores loucuras, joguei muita bola, eu estava alta, me sentia única. Com meu desempenho espetacular no futebol consegui uma bolsa de estudos, eu ia pra Carolina do Norte. No baile de formatura modéstia parte eu estava deslumbrante, fui acompanhada da menina mais linda da escola, Alex Morgan. Alex tinha os olhos mais azuis de todo planeta, ela era realmente linda, se destacava por onde passava, eu poderia ficar horas encarando seus lindos lábios, melhor ainda era poder tomá-los quando eu quisesse. Não era namoro, mas estávamos juntas de alguma forma. Alex era linda e ideal, preenchia meus olhos, mas ainda me pegava pensando na dona dos olhos mais lindos e verdes que eu já vi. 

"Paixão platônica, ninguém merece"

Voltando ao baile .. Bem, a festa estava animada, minhas amigas gritavam, dançavam e se divertiam muito. Eu não estava diferente, mas procurei me manter mais controlada, dessa vez eu sentia que não podia exagerar no álcool, por razão nenhuma. Flashes daquele baile em que fui amparada por aquela misteriosa moça dos lindos olhos me vieram a mente e eu estava sorrindo no meio do baile. Mas rapidamente fui engolida pela multidão que mexia conforme o grave do som. Algum tempo depois driblei aquele mar de gente e fui me sentar nos bancos do jardim do lado de fora do ginásio. 

Estava tudo muito quieto, um casal ou outro se pegando entre os milhares de arbustos e grandes arvores que rodeavam a escola. 

Caminhei em direção a fonte que tem no centro do jardim, estava meio constrangida de ficar perto de um casal que parecia se engolir.

"Adolescentes são nojentos"

Estava distraída nos meus pensamentos, escutando a música de fundo. "PUTA QUE PARIU, EU AMO ESSA MÚSICA". Linger tocava de fundo, fechei meus olhos e senti a música. Até que ela se aproxima de mim, tocando delicadamente meus ombros e estendendo a mão, me chamando para dançar. Não foi preciso dizer nem uma só palavra. Segurei em sua cintura e ela passou seus braços pelo meu pescoço e apoiou a cabeça em meus ombros, nos arrastamos lentamente até o fim da música. Por mim ela não teria fim, mas quando acabou a linda morena soltou meus ombros e na mesma hora uma sensação de vazio tomou conta do meu corpo, aquilo que eu provei era realmente bom, seu perfume ainda me confundia as narinas, seu sorriso era tão grande que eu temia que lhe fosse rasgar o rosto.

\- Muito obrigada por isso. - Ela disse timidamente, parecia um pouco sentimental demais, alguma coisa estava errada. Mas não tive a chance de dizer nada, minhas amigas saíram do ginásio fazendo um barulho estrondoso, me assustei e virei em direção á porta. "CARALHO, SERÁ QUE NÃO POSSO TER AMIGAS NORMAIS?" fitei cada uma com um olhar severo, e parece que surtiu efeito porque voltaram no mesmo pé que estavam vindo. Me virei pra encarar aquela morena, era a minha chance. Mas mais uma vez ela sumiu em um passe de mágica. Meu coração se quebrou, eu fui do céu ao inferno naquela noite. 

Na quinta e ultima vez que vi a dona daqueles olhos, estávamos em um show em Nova York. Eram as minhas férias na faculdade e também já tinha se findado a temporada. Kelley me chamou para acompanhá-la em um show que ia ter em uma casa de shows no centro. Eu realmente não conhecia os cantores, mas não me importava, eu queria me divertir. Fomos para essa casa de show, estava realmente cheio, as pessoas se sacudiam como podiam enquanto as luzes piscavam tão forte em azul e branco, formando figuras geométricas na multidão. No palco algumas pessoas se esfregavam, eu pensei por um bom tempo o que realmente seria aquilo, mas parecia agradar o povo, pois gritavam e pulavam na mesma proporção em que ouviam alguém do palco dizer alguma coisa. Me virei de costas para o palco, aquilo tudo era uma palhaçada sem sentido para mim, meus olhos patrulharam a platéia. Foi até que eles pararam na moça de longos cabelos cacheados que olhava fixamente para o palco, no seu rosto eu não conseguia ler nenhuma reação, ela encarava o palco como se fosse a única coisa que ela conseguia ver na vida. 

Por um momento eu virei meu olhar para encarar Kelley. Kelley pulava e gritava como o resto da multidão. Bem, a multidão exceto aquela morena que tem me roubado os pensamentos. Dei de ombros pra minha amiga e voltei o olhar para a morena, nessa hora ela me encarava com um meio sorriso nos lábios, meu estômago se apertou por inteiro e eu queria me aproximar dela, mas minhas pernas não obedeceram ao meu comando de imediato, foi só eu ameaçar a andar que sinto a multidão se empurrando e se abraçando num tipo de dança louca que abrange toda a casa de show, por onde se olhava todos estavam se empurrando, rindo e fazendo aquele tipo de dança. 

"MERDA, MERDA, MERDA" .. quando a multidão se acalmou olhei exatamente pro ponto em que vi a morena, e ela não estava mais lá. Meus esforços de procurá-la enquanto estava na casa de show foram em vão ela não estava mais lá.  
____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Desde então não mais nos esbarramos. Acabei de assinar um contrato com os Thorns, estou feliz por jogar em Portland. Amo o time e a cidade, o que mais eu poderia querer? "HUM.. TALVEZ UMA CERTA MORENA DE LINDOS OLHOS VERDES" .. aquela misteriosa mulher nunca deixou meus pensamentos, aquelas nossas mini interações mexem comigo de um jeito que ainda não sei explicar. Já tive mulheres de todas as cores, já fiz serenata e entreguei flores, mas nenhuma delas fez com que eu esquecesse aqueles malditos olhos verdes. 

As vezes tenho a sensação de vê-la passar, silhuetas semelhantes a dela roubam meus olhares por todos os lugares. Cheguei a comentar com Kelley, que é minha melhor amiga, sobre o episódio do baile de formatura, mas ela me disse que não havia ninguém comigo no jardim. Será que ela é fruto da minha imaginação?

Estive pensando sobre essa teoria, que infelizmente pode ser verdadeira. Nunca vi alguém aparecer do nada e sumir do nada como ela faz. E se estávamos no mesmo colégio como foi que nunca cruzamos nos corredores? Meu coração se aperta e eu estou convencida de que ela é só um delírio da minha cabeça. Um lindo delírio com lindos olhos verdes. Os dias agora passam cinza em Portland, ainda estou chateada com a teoria, mas já aceitei. Encontro aqueles mesmos pares de olhos verdes a me encarar pelas ruas de Portland e também no estádio. Aquilo já estava demais, quando é que aquele fantasma vai me deixar em paz? E meu Deus porque tem que ser um fantasma tão lindo? 

Era uma data qualquer, resolvi sair e espairecer um pouco. Não que as coisas andavam ruins na minha carreira, pelo contrário, nos Thorns eu estava voando. Mas, eu precisava de um escape. Eu sempre via aquela mulher com os malditos olhos a me encarar, e eu não aguentava mais aquilo. Todo o contexto me fazia acreditar que ela não é real. Ela era linda e se destacava facilmente na arquibancada, como é que nenhuma das meninas a tenha notado e comentado a respeito? Nem mesmo a Kelley que tem um ótimo radar para mulher bonita pareceu notá-la. Por isso eu acho... acho não, tenho certeza de que ela não é real. Enfim, escolhi ir em um bar agitado aos arredores de Portland, era tudo que eu precisava: pessoas desconhecidas e um lugar desconhecido. Sentei no balcão e pedi uma cerveja. A música era alta, as pessoas competiam com ela para ver quem é que conseguia atingir uma nota maior. As luzes do bar eram meio amareladas o que dava a impressão de ser um pouco abafado. 

Tudo corria bem, apesar de eu estar sozinha eu estava tranquila e me sentia bem. Longe de toda a confusão da minha cabeça. Eu não sabia ao certo quantas cervejas eu já tinha tomado, mas já me sentia flutuando. A embriaguez já estava me tomando o corpo, passei meu olhar sobre o bar e lá bem no canto estava ela, aquela maldita morena dos lindos olhos verdes. Levantei da cadeira e tentei dar alguns passos "bom, acho que estou bêbada demais" . Cambaleei e voltei a sentar novamente, mas isso não ia ficar assim. Aquele maldito fantasma tem que me deixar "O QUE CARALHOS EU FIZ PRA MERECER ISSO?". Reuno a linha fina de controle que ainda me resta e com muito custo consigo chegar até ela.

\- Olha aqui, eu não sei o que é você, mas por favor ME DEIXA EM PAZ - cuspo as palavras quando consigo parelhar nossos olhos "CARALHO, DE PERTO É MAIS LINDA AINDA"  
\- Eu acho que você não está bem. - Seu tom é calmo e o olhar que ela me lança é terno.  
\- Eu estou bem sim .. quer dizer, não estou não.  
\- Eu posso te ajudar?  
\- Sim, você pode - Ela me lança um olhar esperançoso e eu me inclino pra mais perto dela, percebi que seus olhos agora me deixam confusa, não consigo decidir se são verdes ou cinza, só consigo ver com clareza que rajas de ouro enfeitam suas cores.  
\- Claro, Tobin, como posso ajudar você?  
\- Pera, como você sabe o meu nome? Não, não.. não precisa dizer. Como eu sou burra, é lógico que fantasmas sabem de tudo. Vocês estão por todas as partes  
\- Do que você está falando? - seu olhar era de pura confusão, mas ela ainda sustentava um sorriso brincalhão nos lábios.  
\- Sonsa. 

Me preparo para sair de perto dela, mas minhas pernas estão bambas demais e eu não lembro quando foi que tudo começou a girar daquele jeito. Eu estava esperando o tombo quando tentei dar um um passo, mas não foi isso que aconteceu. As mãos delicadas daquela moça rodeavam a minha cintura me impedindo de cair, eu estava sem forças e sem condições de retrucar. Ela me guiou pra fora do bar, me colocou em seu carro e me perguntou onde eu morava, eu não conseguia raciocinar naquela hora então entreguei pra ela meu celular e disse "Kelley" e é só isso que consigo me lembrar.

Acordei na no meu quarto, no doce conforto da minha enorme cama. Tateei a mão por todo o meu corpo "inteira, graças a Deus". Eu estava sã e salva, quando minha cabeça deu uma leve fincada que lembrei que tinha ido a um bar na noite passada. "Mas, espera .. como vim parar aqui?" O desespero me atingiu em cheio, ultima coisa que lembro é daquela mulher, de estar no carro daquela mulher." Mas, espera de novo, fantasma não dirige. Dirige?". Tento afastar aquele pensamento da minha cabeça, saio da cama para ir a cozinha pegar um copo de água para tomar um analgésico. Abro a porta do quarto devagar para dar de cara com um corpo estranho deitado em um de meus sofás da sala.

\- Quem é você e o que está fazendo na minha sala? - Grito atrás da porta do meu quarto, com medo de ser algum ladrão que veio roubar minha casa mas se cansou e decidiu tirar uma soneca no meu sofá macio. "Sério, Tobin?"

Nessa hora a figura se senta no meu sofá, pude ver sua cara de assustada .. " NÃO PODE SERRRRR"  
\- Como ... como foi que você estrou aqui? E caralho, já não basta na rua, no estádio, no mercado, no bar, agora na minha casa? - Meu tom sai um pouco duro demais e ela parece tão confusa.  
\- Bom dia pra você também.  
\- Será que você pode por favor sumir da minha vida? Olha não me leve a mal, não tenho nada contra espíritos, posso até te acender uma vela se você quiser, mas por favor me deixa em paz. - Quando termino minha frase já estou a alguns passos dela, posso sentir daqui sua confusão e seu olhar cair em decepção.  
\- Eu não sei do que você está falando desse papo de espírito, mas eu vou embora sim, Tobin. 

Ela fala pegando a sua bolsa que estava na mesinha de centro e sai em direção a porta, mas antes de estar completamente fora da minha casa ela se vira e me analisa por alguns segundos.

\- Kelley pediu para você ligar para ela quando você acordasse para saber se você está bem. - Seu rosto era sério demais.  
\- Pera, você falou com a Kelley? Como você falou com a Kelley?  
\- Você me deu o seu celular ontem a noite, você não se lembra?  
\- Sim .. eu acho sim. Mas, só um instante.- Falo sentando-me no sofá, as engrenagens da minha cabeça estavam a todo o vapor. Acho que a moça, que agora se aproximava lentamente de mim, as pode ouvir.  
\- O que há de errado com você, Tobin?  
\- A kelley te ouviu?  
\- Claro né, mas que pergunta.

Nesse momento eu paro e meu sorriso se abre tão largo que posso sentir que os extremos dos meus lábios tocam as minhas orelhas. Me levanto de pé e me aproximo mais da moça que não para de me olhar em confusão.  
\- Então se ela pode te ouvir, isso quer dizer que eu não estou vendo coisas?  
\- Tobin, você está me assustando.  
\- Oh Meu Deus, você é real.- Digo isso em um grito tão alto que acho que Portland inteira consegue me ouvir.  
\- Claro que eu sou real, não acredito que você pensou que .. Você realmente pensou que eu fosse um fantasma? - Ela explode em gargalhada. - Agora faz sentido toda a sua lorota da noite passada. - Minha cara queimava, porque agora eu parecia uma total idiota.  
\- Sim.- Digo monossilábica ostentando todo meu constrangimento.  
\- O que te fez pensar isso?  
\- Todas as vezes em que nos cruzamos, você sempre esteve por perto, mas sumia feito o vento. E naquele baile, não sei se você se lembra quando dançamos, num segundo você estava em meus braços no outro era só lembrança.  
\- Oh então você se lembra daquela dança? - Apenas afirmo com um balançar de cabeça- Aquilo foi tão importante pra mim, eu estava mal e precisava de uma ombro amigo. Bem, não éramos amigas mas eu me sentia próxima a você, eu sempre ouvia histórias pela cidade da garota prodígio do colégio, a pequena famosa Tobin Heath.  
\- Por que nunca nos encontramos no colégio?  
\- Meu pai era sargento do exercito então fui alfabetizada em casa, porque sempre nos mudávamos de cidade. Vez ou outra eu pedia ajuda para algum professor do colégio. Los Angeles sempre foi minha paixão então sempre voltávamos para lá quando meu pai tinha alguma folga, por isso fui sorrateiramente em alguns bailes.  
\- Isso faz total sentido pra mim.  
\- Ah e a propósito me chamo Christen, Christen Press.  
\- Muito prazer Press, sou To..  
\- Tobin Fuck Heath. - Seu sorriso é grandioso, eu posso arriscar a dizer que pela manhã ela é mais linda ainda. 

Eu tava tão absorta em tudo que descobri a respeito da misteriosa dona daqueles olhos, bem, já não era mais misteriosa. Agora aquela figura fenomenal e esculpida pelos deuses tinha um nome e um sobrenome, Christen Press. Aquele nome parecia sair tão perfeitamente dos meus lábios. Como eu ousei a compará-la com um fantasma? Aquela mulher era uma deusa, um anjo lindo na Terra. Sua voz aveludada me embriagava, o jeito que ela se movimentava era tão sutil que ela parecia deslizar sobre o chão.

Christen passou boa parte da manhã na minha casa, conversamos bastante e sobre tudo. Ela me disse que é fã dos Thorns e sua cor favorita era rosa, ela também disse que mora em um pequeno apartamento onde usa também como estúdio para suas fotografias e além disso tem como sua grande paixão suas duas cadelas. Nem vimos a horas passar até que ela conferiu a hora e disse que precisava ir, meu coração caiu em desgosto. Trocamos telefones e um abraço longo. Eu juro que Deus fez o meu corpo para se encaixar perfeitamente nos braços dela. O meu sorriso não me abandou horas nenhuma durante todo o dia, e o perfume de Christen pairava tranquilamente sob minhas narinas e a promessa de sua volta ecoava feito música pelos corredores da casa. Eu amei isso. Mal posso esperar para contar tudo a Kelley. "Oh meu Deus, Kelley, era para eu ter ligado pra ela a tempos" , disquei pra minha amiga que atendeu no segundo toque.

\- Tobiinnnn, caralho, já estava juntando uma muda de roupa para poder ir no seu velório. - Kelley diz tão rápido a frase que eu acho que ela disse tudo em um fôlego só.  
\- Kelley, amiga, senta que lá vem história.


End file.
